


AB不分5

by yuzichengshuo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	AB不分5

吴昊努力吸鼻子，发现自己浑身都散发着甜甜的味道，兴奋的把自己的胳膊递到沈默面前，“我闻到了！奶糖的味道！”  
冰冷的嘴唇贴在吴昊的胳膊上，他瞬间打了个哆嗦，整个人都战栗起来。沈默的眼神里是浓浓的欲望，他呆呆的举着手，脸越发的烫。  
“吴昊，你是Omega，而且你可能发qing了”沈默抓着吴昊的胳膊，直勾勾的盯着他。  
“老师...”  
“你现在很危险，因为，我可能会伤害你”吴昊脖子后面的区域被不停的摸索着，浑身格外敏感  
沈默深吸一口气，松开吴昊，拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一只Alpha用的抑制剂。却被人从后面抱住，“老师...我喜欢你...特别特别喜欢...”  
吴昊紧紧的抱着沈默，却忍不住的颤抖，双腿差点站不住。  
“无论你是Beta还是Alpha，我都喜欢你”  
“就算我是Omega，你可不可以...给我个机会...”声音越来越小，沈默的后背湿了一片。他叹了一口气，想拉开吴昊的手，从正面抱住他。  
但是吴昊怎么都不松开，颤抖的说：“沈默...如果是你，怎么样都可以...”哪怕你不喜欢我，只是欲望使然...  
下一秒，吴昊就被扔在床上，沈默温柔的吻着他的嘴唇，吴昊整个人彻底沦陷在欲望里。舌头灵活的划过口腔，柔软的唇瓣相互挤压。  
害怕吴昊窒息的沈默不舍的放开自己的小蛋糕，居高临下的看着被潮红的小男生  
“老师，我爱你...”眼泪不受控的划过眼角  
沈默的心跳漏了一拍，欲望夺走了所有的理智。粗暴的动作下，男生浑身就只剩一条棉质的内裤，沈默隔着内裤抚摸着他的欲望。发现灰色的内裤被体液浸成深色。褪下内裤，沈默握着男孩粗壮的分身，轻轻的撸动着。  
我的天，沈老师在...吴昊受不了这种刺激，不到一分钟就射了出来。白色的液体附着在沈默的裤子上，“老师...对不起...弄脏了...”  
“没关系”沈默伸出舌头舔着手上的液体，“老师”吴昊从来都没见过这样的班主任。  
沈默从额头开始，用嘴唇一点点亲过吴昊的每寸皮肤。舌头玩弄着通红的耳垂，然后轻轻的咬了一口“第一次，趴着可能会比较容易”  
吴昊浑身赤裸，被摆成趴着的姿势，将脆弱的入口完全暴露在Alpha的视线里。沈默两只手不停的抚摸着两个雪白的臀瓣，动作越来越粗暴，用力向两边扯着，粉嫩的入口被外力拉扯着变形，还不停的渗出透明的液体。  
“唔...”刚泄过一次的小吴昊又站了起来，吴昊羞耻的把脸埋在枕头里  
一只手指缓慢的探入从未有人进入的地方，缓慢的进出。另一只手揉捏着胸前的小豆豆，沈默故意用力划过乳头，吴昊整个人就颤抖起来，连后面都不断的收缩。  
适应了一只手指的Omega扭动着要想要更多，“老师...可以了...”  
“你会受伤的”沈默轻轻舔着Omega的后颈  
“我...我没事的...”吴昊根本没想过沈默的大小，只想赶紧结束这种羞耻的感觉。第二只手指慢慢的探入，很快第一次被开发的后穴就泛起了水光。  
“啊啊啊啊”第一次经历发情期的吴昊，在快感的冲击下射了第二次。  
而此时，沈默还是衣冠整齐的样子，穿着衬衫，戴着眼镜，拓展着马上就要被贯穿的小穴。  
“老师...老师我好难受...”射了两次的却丝毫没感觉欲望有所消退，而是更加集中于被玩弄的后面，内部的空虚让吴昊难以忍受。不断的主动迎合着老师的动作。  
“你真可爱”三只手指不断出入着，沈默看着紧紧咬着自己的穴口，忍不住想，进入这么温暖紧致的地方，会有什么感觉  
手指迅速抽出，空虚的小穴被龟头顶开一点，吴昊恐慌的想要躲开，却被直接按住。  
“啊啊...”  
“太大了...”  
“呜呜...”Omega小声啜泣着，但是巨大的物体还是一点点的进入他的身体。发情期的Omega早就做好了准备承受激烈的性爱，但一直自以为是A的吴昊还是怕的要死。生怕自己被粗壮的阴茎直接戳贯穿。  
沈默一进去就被紧紧的包裹着，生理的本能让他无法思考，狠狠的插入Omega的身体。双手抓着臀瓣，用力的撞击着  
“啊..啊.”吴昊只能随着沈默的动作不断的前后摆动，开始时的不适变成了快感，被充满的感觉让他想要更多。  
“老师...老师...”沈默之前也没有经验，只是用力的操弄着这张勾人的小嘴。  
“啊啊啊啊..不...要射了....啊啊...”越来越快，几十下快速的插入后，吴昊又一次射了出来。释放之后的小穴更加卖力的包裹着滚烫的阴茎。  
吴昊射了三次，彻底脱离的趴在床上，连跪都跪不住。  
沈默抽出自己坚硬的东西，将吴昊翻了个身，让他自己抱住双腿。再次狠狠的插入，吴昊红着眼眶，眼里都是欲望的痕迹。  
“宝贝，你被操射了”Alpha用力的进出着，双手暴力的揉搓着胸前的红点  
越来越快的频率让Omega不住的呻吟“啊啊...沈默..”  
吴昊无力的抱着双腿，张开身体承受着，突然感觉某个陌生的地方被撞开，整个人慌了起来  
“啊啊...不...不要！”猛冲的Alpha让感觉让Omega感觉到恐惧，他的生殖腔被不断的冲击着  
“打开，我要操进你的生殖腔”沈默狠狠的咬着坚挺的乳头，眼泪忍不住不停落下，吴昊虽然害怕，但面对自己爱的人，却还是顺从的张开生殖腔的入口  
“啊啊！”  
进入生殖腔后沈默并没有直接射进去，反而不停的进出着，最敏感的地方被不断刺激着。  
就在吴昊以为自己要昏厥的时候，沈默却直接抽了出去，突然的空虚感让Omega不知所措  
泪汪汪的望着沈默“老师...你不要我了嘛...”  
沈默迅速的将吴昊反过来，然后插入被操弄的合不上的小口，不停的舔舐着后颈，“我要你”  
“啊啊啊啊”牙齿刺破皮肤，信息素直接灌入身体，吴昊颤抖着接受老师所有的给予，流着泪昏了过去  
又猛插了几十下，沈默在射精前退出了生殖腔，射在吴昊的身体里

沈默此时才发现吴昊已经混了过去，轻轻的亲了他的额头，“我爱你”


End file.
